


生日 快乐, 季 光虹!

by SpadesAndClovers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And firecrackers, Angst, Another Hetalia crossover, Belated Birthday, Bullying, Full of fireworks, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Hong Kong, Mentions of Macau, Mentions of many YOI characters, Not too thick relationship, OCs - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Sheng ri kuai le, leoji, mentions of OCs - Freeform, slight AU, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: Birthday gifts from his friends and his nations. The best birthday Guang Hong could ever have





	

Guang Hong had never had a happy birthday ever since he enetered school. Everyone gave him dirty looks whispering 'monster' or 'demon' just beacuse his name is that of two of the great Chinese dragon that has a reputation for destruction. His head would be slammed to the table at lunch time, the door to his locker would slam his head hard, acid would touch his skin every chemistry class, his whole body receive painful impacts from dodgeball every PE class, his possesions would be dumped in the toilet as well as his head would be. 

He quit the ice skating club after his performances for the Skate Macau qualification, their coach mentioning Guang Hong's movement pattern is like those of the great dragon, smooth, delicate, organized, his friends continued slashing his body after the practice with their skates' blades and later on joined the gourmet club.

At home, it was no different. His father would shot him glares, pretty convince of the rumors he had heard and it doesn'r help for the fact that he has a large appetite that his little brother simply stated he has the appetite of a dragon(Curse you Xiong Hua!). His father would literally kick him out of the house or not give him food. He endured it for 13 years after his mother died when he was 5 right on his birthday

Now, he's 18. Xiong Hua has left China and moved to Hong Kong all by himself after getting a scholarship when Guang Hong was 13. His father left him and moved to Beijing when he was 14, right on his birthday. But his coach, Zhang Mei, had always been there for him as a mother and coach figure towards him. That's why he lived with her after he's not old enough to earn money and took care of himself. Mei considered him as her child, so she would take care of him with all of the love she got, if Guang Hong would stop groaning every minute or two

"Guang! Take out the trash, clean your room, and stop groaning every once in a while or else no ice skating!" Hearing the threat, Guang Hong stood up from the couch and picked the garbage bag from the kitchen where Mei was

"Seriously, can't you be more positive today? It's your birthday and- oh..." Mei realized her mistake and looked over her student/step child as the child sluggishly dragged the bag, went outside and threw it at the large bin outside. Guang Hong walked back inside and laid down on the couch again

"Don't forget to clean up your room!" Mei yelled from the kitchen, making Guang Hong groan louder

"Fine fine I'm goin... It's not even that messy..." And he was dead wrong

His room was like that of an ordinary teen, but with a little more classical taste to it. Sure there had been leftover jian bing on the floor, his left skating shoe was gone, chinese novels scattered everywhere, snack wrappers and random papers around the trash can and nothing inside the bin, pillows and blanket messy, a Chinese flag on his wall, Mystic Messenger, Fox Spirit Matchmaker, and Qin's Moon: Hundred Steps Flying Sword posters, his cupboard was open and clothes scattered around it, and books were everywhere even on top of the AC

Guang Hong began to clean and packed in the progress just in case he had to make an escape for Australia. It took him almost 2 hours, but his room was finally spick and span. Guang Hong sighed in relief and went down stairs. The doorbell rang but Mei was not there to answer it. He then noticed the note written in mandarin Mei had left him

'Gone shopping, be back before 10, don't burn the kitchen down, don't trash the house, happy birthday - Mei <3 :D'

Guang Hong smiled as he looked down at the note, but his expression changed when he saw the third statement 'THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!' He scramed mentally. The knockings and bell ringing kept going, Guang Hong growled lowly and impatiently opened the door

"SURPRISE!" Guang Hong froze when he saw Leo, Victor, Yuuri, Phichit, Seung Gil, Otabek, Yuri, Jean, Isabella, Michele, Sara, Emil, China, Hong Kong, and Macau. Leo and Phichit held a birthday cake with the shape of the head of a Panda with messy mandarin writings saying 'Happy birthday, Ji Guang Hong'. Seung Gil and Otabek are as stoic as ever but still held a box with a small smile on their face. Yuri and Michele began to fluster

"SHENG RI KUAI LE, GUANG HONG!" The Asians yelled including the nations, even the quiet Seung Gil had some volume there

"Guys... You didn't have to..." Tears rolled down Guang Hong's face

"It's okay, GH! We've heard from your coach that you've never had a good childhood or birthday, so we came here to give you the best birthday ever!" Guang Hong rubbed his eyes, red and puffy from tears. Yuri scoffed

"Stop crying, Chinese jerk!" Guang Hong looked up and smiled, inviting his friends to come in. A nice time catching up with the things they've missed together. Yuri grumbled as Viktor started making tattle tell about him adopting Yuri as his and Yuuri's child. Phichit and Seung Gil hung out more. JJ and Isabella are the only straight couple here. Shits after shits happened but oh well

Here are what Guang Hong received for his birthday:

-A violin from Viktor and Yuuri (Maybe you would like to be a musician one day?)

-A new Samsung Galaxy 7 from Seung Gil(For your safety)

-A box of pirozhkis from Yuri (They're my grandpa's special, try it!)

-A box of fried insects from Phichit (It's good...)

-A pair of red headset with the Hong Kong and Chinese flags on each side and a box of fireworks, dynamite, and firecrackers from Hong Kong (MAJI KANDOU!!)

-A deck of card from Macau (why?)

-JJ and Isabella got him a scarf

Everyone gave out their presents. They chatted mostly about the upcoming competition, Viktor's imagination about his wedding with Yuuri, Chris is gay, plans to light the fireworks inside Hong Kong's gift for Guang Hong, and after a few while they decided to leave for the flight tomorrow but Leo and China stayed. His coach arrived just in time when everyone left except Leo and China. She handed him a new pair of skating shoes, red with the yellow stars on the toes. He hugged her and whispered

"Xie xie mama" He relased her from the embrace and gave him a package sent from Hong Kong. Guang Hong found a note saying

Sheng ri kuai le, gege :3 -Ji Xiong Hua

Guang Hong's eyes watered as he opens the package and found a pack of snacks from Hong Kong. Guang Hong looked over at his coach but received a disapproved expression

"Hey GH, don't forget, I still have a gift for you" Guang Hong's face lighted up and turned over towards Leo

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes~" Guang Hong did as so was told. Leo suddenly kissed him long on the cheek, making the Chinese boy hot pink and almost fainted

"And I got something for you!" China handed Guang Hong a fucking katana

"No swordfighting until you're 20 though" Mei stated strictly

"Oh come on!" At the end, they all laughed it up. Guang Hong felt a tear rolled down his face. This was the best birthday he could ever wished for, even if it was not much

Suddenly, loud banging and cracking sound was heard in the background. They looked outside and saw Hong Kong lighting up fireworks and firecrackers with Phichit. Loud bangs and cracks. An even better bday, with explosions and fire!

**Author's Note:**

> Ao Guang is the Azure dragon king of the East Sea, having to bring chaos and destruction in the East Sea.
> 
> 'Fox Spirit Matchmaker' and 'Qin's Moon: Hundred Steps Flying Swords' are Chinese animes
> 
> Happy belated birthday Guang Hong!


End file.
